


Won't Let A Moment Pass

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Zayn and Harry have sex against the wall where the sunrise creeps in between the window blinds.





	Won't Let A Moment Pass

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago, so ill feel bad if theres a typo that says something like "zany's clock"

 

Horizontal lines from the sun casting from the window blinds streak over Zayn and Harry's body, leaving just enough light for Zayn to see Harry's smooth, flawless skin. His hands rake down every inch of his body just as his eyes roam every aspect the milky shade. Though, aside from Harry's pretty face and big heart, he loves Harry's arse most ─ getting a handful of his left cleft just before slipping two wet digits with only a kiss to the nape of his neck as a warning.

Harry's the type to make whimpering noises rather than moans or grunts. Always sounds like a little kitten who hasn't had enough to eat, sounds like a little child that doesn't get what he wants. That's another favorite factor of Harry's. He tries to keep it up, wanting to earn more of these angelic sounds that escape Harry's lips.

Zayn prefers to read Harry's body language because it shares much more than Harry can tell. Harry isn't one to beg either. All it takes for Zayn to understand what Harry wants is whenever Harry would fuck down on Zayn's fingers. Harry never has to say a word because Zayn would just know it by the way Harry writhers, tilting his head back and trying to get a hand around Zayn's cock with no avail from Zayn (because Zayn's a tease when it comes to Harry). 

Pressing Harry closer to the flat surface of their gravel gray wall with a fist in his hair, Zayn uses his other hand to get his fingers around his cock and tantalizingly prod against Harry's rim. Never settling, just darkly teasing Harry as his tip massages between Harry's walls. He gets exactly what he wants, a whiny Harry who's backwardly rutting against Zayn but can't get a touch because Zayn keeps backing away, not letting Harry's ass touch his thighs or pelvis. 

"Please, Zayn," Harry whispers out breathlessly, and Zayn wonders why would Harry be this exhausted already ─ they've only dry humped with clothes on and got Harry's cock in Zayn's mouth, besides that, there's no reason for his boy to seem so tired already. He settles with pressing dainty kisses to Harry's shoulder, feeling guilty for leaving Harry throbbing for so long. 

But this is one thing he hasn't learned about Harry, yet. Doesn't know whether Harry is actually tiresome, wanting to get over with the loving or if he's desperate for his ass to be pounded to oblivion. Zayn does what's best for the both of them anyways, his thumb on the topside of his cock with his other fingers wrapped around to guide himself into Harry. 

Harry releases a breathy sigh, all content, when Zayn's thrusts are languid. Zayn's hands roam the side of Harry's body gently, as if his fingers are ice skating on Harry's ribcage. Zayn never likes starting fast because he loves for when he can savor the first few minutes being inside Harry, all hot and tight. Harry loves it as well because he gets to be come more and more familiar with the feeling of Zayn, from the slow thrusting rhythm and to feel how deep Zayn can really go. They both love it. 

"Want me to move now?" Zayn's breath fans beneath Harry's ear. He waits for Harry's subtle nod before slipping out and getting Harry to turn around so that his back presses against the wall, instead of his cheek. 

Zayn confesses that it's tough, but he'll do anything for Harry. Considering his smaller frame, he has a difficult time keeping Harry up against the wall, but manages when his knees as slightly bent and Harry's lower with his arms and legs draped around Zayn. He penetrates with a groan, his fingertips pressing against Harry's forehead to move the curls that block his favorite view. 

With Harry around him, in more ways than one, Zayn starts to snap his hips forward, suppressing a laugh when he realizes this is a silly thing. He always finds it funny that Harry loves being fucked against the wall even if they both know it's hard to do. It's probably because it proves to Harry that Zayn's willing to do everything to please him. Zayn will have to remember to ask Harry about it, but in the meantime he continues to latch his lips against Harry's collarbone, getting use to accelerating his snapping hips.

Feeling Harry's somewhat nonexistent fingernails dig deep in his skin from his shoulder all the way down his back make Zayn determined the pound harder into Harry. His hips thrust forward relentlessly, gaining whimpers from Harry and more of his fingers raking at his skin. Zayn's skin that Harry's fingertips have touched make him feel ablaze ─ from the feeling he always gets from Harry's touches and because he is literally riling up Zayn's skin, leaving four light red trails. 

Every thrust gets Harry's body rocking up and down the wall, whimpers coming out in a mantra, "Fuck, Zayn. So good, babe." And this is what he loves. It isn't the begging he likes, but he's proud to hear the praise, hearing Harry's ruined voice echo out, "You're so deep. God, I love you."

"Love you, too." Is all Zayn really replies because he'd rather focus on Harry's expression when he's fucking himself down onto Zayn's cock in tandem with Zayn's hips snapping forward. 

Zayn leans forward so that Harry's cock is in between them, friction from both their stomachs as he begins to surge forward with their lips colliding. Harry takes no time in parting his lips for Zayn, probably because he was previously moaning out in exhilaration. Zayn uses it as an advantage to use tongue, kneading at Harry's and passionately sucking at Harry's bottom lip. 

The way Harry's legs quiver around him make Zayn aware of Harry close to the edge, so he coos against Harry's ear with a sweet nibble, "Close, love?" Harry nods in response, tightening his arms around Zayn with their foreheads pressing against each other's. 

Zayn gets his hand around Harry's cock and pumps it vigorously, not even matching his sloppy thrusts because its too much to handle with Harry moaning loudly in his mouth while he's close to his climax as well. 

Simultaneously, Zayn and Harry come at the with each other's names slipping off their tongues and into each other's mouths. They begin to kiss with one hundred percent effort while Zayn's thrusts slow down gradually, alongside, Harry's come dripping down between them. 

To settle with the simple thoughts, if there must be one person that he has to share the bed with for the rest of his life, it's Harry. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha i just wanted to write something fluffy yet sorta hot (i guess...)


End file.
